Wonders of Love
by Ange De Crystale
Summary: [Cloti. PostAC] As the excitement dies down, will Cloud and Tifa finally find each other? Or will they wait too long until their world is plunged in the abyss again? Please review!


**Disclaimer: It is pointless to say I do not own any of these characters...**

**

* * *

**

_While reading, listen to the song from Hoobastank, The Reason._

**Chapter 1: Boys Will Be Boys…**

Hope. Home. Who knew two simple everyday words could be so interrelated, so complicated? For years, Cloud Strife felt isolated, burdened by guilt and by responsibility. Was he forever doomed to live a dull, morbid life devoid of hope and a home? _Yes_, well at least for a while he thought so. Yet, now, he felt he redeemed himself, after getting rid of the likes of Sephiroth once again. But did they all forgive him? Did **she** forgive him? But most importantly of all, did he forgive himself?

He was shaken out of his reverie by **her**, Aeris', gentle voice. Once again, he was inside the church, specifically her church_. You're alright now, right?… You know, although it may not seem so, you'll never be alone, Cloud, _the flower girl whispered, smiling as she observed the gang. The blond soldier too turned to observe his comrades who were all cheerful, and grinning from ear to ear, with the exception of Vincent and Red of course. Yet, he could have sworn they looked much more happy than usual.

_Take care, Cloud…_ Aeris' voice drifted off as Zack waved to him one last time before disappearing from view.

Disentangling himself from the children, he then proceeded to walk over to where the gang was. As he approached, he nodded to everyone until he finally met a certain pair of warm, chocolate eyes. She had her arms crossed, smiling shyly at him, silently reassuring him that all was forgiven. He smiled back tentatively, his hand going up to scratch his head. She blushed slightly, swaying from side to side and for some reason, he thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He silently berated himself for that thought, blushing in turn.

The gang all stopped chatting and observed the two. Barret, Yuffie and Cid exchanged glances and smirked. The tension between the two was so obvious that one would expect then to kiss any moment.

"How rude…It's like they don't even know we're here!" Yuffie whispered.

The silence prolonged itself until Cid randomly screamed "I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! JUMP IN!!!" and pushed Yuffie forward. The young ninja collided with Barret who collided with Vincent, and yada yada yada…Poor Tifa, being the closest one to the edge, was literally shoved into the water face forward.

"CID! That was not funny!" she said sternly, as she resurfaced to a new round of uncontrolled laughter. She whipped around to even see Cloud laugh at her expense. "Et tu, Cloud?" she demanded, her eyes sparkling playfully. He shrugged as she put her hands on her hips.

"Tifa! Cloud!" Denzel cried as he slammed his little frame into Tifa. Tifa was nearly thrown back by the force of the hug. Cloud, however, quickly caught her in his arms, stabilizing her.

"Are you ok, Tifa?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around her.

Smiling more broadly than ever, Tifa whispered sweetly, "Never better…Cloud". Those words had an immediate effect on him. He gulped…hoping, praying to the gods that Tifa didn't hear his hammering heart. _How_, he wondered, _could she have such an effect on me? And how, could I have possibly not notice her as I do now?_

"Hey, don't think so much," she teased him, finally stepping out of his embrace to bend down to talk to Denzel. He scratched his head again, observing the scene.

_You did, but you never indulged in those feelings. You cast her away, choosing instead guilt and remorse. You delved into the deep abyss of your loneliness, content to live your life in darkness…His conscience responded. Damn conscience…_

He realized in that moment, he could have lost so much. He could have lost Denzel and Marlene, the two little adorable sprites who never gave him a moment of much desired peace. He could have lost Tifa. In an instant, he remembered Tifa's lifeless frame in his arms in this very church. He could still feel her little slump, causing him a heart attack. He had been so sure she had passed on. Damn it! He never wanted to relive that moment again. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without seeing her trademark smile.

Was that why he had left? _Yes…I couldn't bare her crying over me. Stupid Geostigma, the cause of all this pain_. Alas, he would have to thank Aeris for protecting them all, for giving him a second chance. Sighing, he was just glad it was all over. Denzel and himself were in optimal shape, well almost and everyone would start recovering. Cloud knew it was his second chance and, _I'm not gonna blow it…_ He curled up his fists in determination.

Little did he know, the brunette a meter away, was thinking along the same lines. Her lips curved slightly upwards as she saw Cloud curl up his fists, a determined look plastered on his face. It was quite amusing. She tilted her head towards the heavens and felt the flower girl's benevolence upon them all. She silently thanked her for returning to her the two most important men in her life.

_You're welcome, Teef…_

"Tifa, I'm hungry!" Denzel whined, clutching his stomach which finally caught Tifa's attention. The young woman beamed, knowing that Denzel's returning appetite could only be a good sign. Nodding, she lifted the boy out of the water, into Barret's hands.

"Guys, let's all head to the bar!" Tifa suggested, pulling herself out of the water.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up and down. "It's time to **P-A-R-T-Y**!!!" she continued, still jumping up and down, though now adding disco moves.

"……." Everybody's eyebrows shot up.

"Wha???" the young ninja suddenly stopped, a questioning look on her face. Everybody just shook their heads in exasperation, hoping beyond hope she would be too tired to dance once they've reached Seventh Heaven.

"Yo! Spike! Come on! Let's get the show on the road!" Barret exclaimed in his gruff voice, winking.

Nodding, he climbed out of the water and followed the others. Reaching Fenrir, he saw Tifa already waiting for him. He then cringed; both their clothes were wet. _I guess I have to replace the leather upholstery anyway…_

Tifa rolled her eyes, knowing her best friend all too well…_Boys will be boys_, she thought as Cloud got on and started the engine.

"Hold on tight, Teef," he said while adjusting his goggles while waiting for the woman to wrap her arms securely around his trunk.

_And I don't ever want to let go_…she sighed as they sped away, following Barret's newly acquired truck.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all your support; I've decided to continue! My apologies for the shortness! I promise to update at least once a week or so! 


End file.
